


Sweet Thing 甜蜜蜜

by blakjc



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Wears War Paint, Bucky isn't your typical Omega, Cunnilingus, Its sickening really, M/M, Omega!Bucky, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, They're just in bed being in love, This is pointless but I wanted to write it, a/b/o dynamics, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为有一样特别甜美的东西会让Steve达到病态的程度：Bucky。<br/>Bucky睡觉，Steve看。我们全得了蛀牙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing 甜蜜蜜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269048) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Steve喜欢吃甜食。他一直喜欢。Bucky简直能为了甜食不顾一切，这就是为什么他俩的橱柜里都是各种小黛比点心蛋糕。Steve爱吃甜食是有高雅品味的。他的味蕾喜欢清淡的甘甜，比如胡萝卜和梨子。或者柑橘类的甜味，比如柠檬蛋糕。

不过，令Tony懊恼的是，Steve不喜欢苹果派。而Bucky自已就能吃下一整个。在二战期间，糖类的供应比例在Bucky上战场前就把他逼死了，而Steve总是能保证（虽然他俩收入很低）在他过生日时有洒满糖霜的曲奇，在圣诞节时有一袋子糖果可吃。

不过他现在已经超越了自己在甜食上的猎食范围。这是有理由的。因为有一样特别甜美的东西会让Steve达到病态的程度：Bucky。

“我艹，Stevie——你的舌头还是那么厉害。”

Steve哼了一声。他能听见床头板上金属吱嘎作响，Bucky双手正按进锈迹斑斑的铁板里。他听的不是很清楚，因为Bucky的大腿紧贴在他的耳朵上。Steve的手指掐进Bucky的臀瓣里调整好角度。这种时刻，Steve绝对会承认他对甜美的东西上瘾。

他的舌头轻柔地扫过Bucky蜜穴敏感的皮肤，那人发出一声哼响，绝对会让任何alpha跪倒在地。Steve低吼着，舌头更加深入，舔弄细嫩甜美的内壁，Bucky发出美妙的呻吟。床在吱嘎抗议，不过这声音Steve早就听过了。

等一切归于平静，Bucky在Steve嘴里高潮了两次，在Steve进入他后又高潮了一次，他俩在一塌糊涂的床单上蜷缩着搂在一起。就像是在玩俄罗斯方块，得避开所有那些又湿又黏的地方。

Bucky开始打盹，吹到脖子上的呼呼的呼吸声令Steve安心。他的手臂时而嗡嗡作响，Bucky真睡过去时就会停止工作，等他醒来，传感器一被触发就又会嗡鸣着开始工作。Steve一直都醒着，手指梳理着汗湿的头发，看着他的omega在睡梦中脸庞柔和的轮廓线。

手臂嗡鸣，又启动了。

“幸亏你是个帅哥。”Bucky的脸埋在Steve肩窝里，嘟囔着。“真变态，你在看我睡觉。”

“我不是这个床上唯一一个亏心的。”

“我可不算。”

“你当然不算。”他在Bucky汗湿的太阳穴上印下一吻，omega满足地直哼哼。“再睡会儿。现在才10点。我不喜欢在中午之前叫醒你。”

“太对了。”


End file.
